Haabu Clan: Snakes on the Inside
"Number fourteen report to the lobby." said Hari over the loudspeker of Castle Shadow. The living room was constant talk, and everyone was engaged. The loudspeaker came on calling the numbers, and before they did everyone hopped their numbers were called. "Fourteen" were the numbers that slipped from it. A man of dark complex stood up, his hair rich and white. "I see...So I'm up today eh?" Kane stated, walking throughout the area of the castle, making it finally to the Lobby. "What is it?" He asked, placing his hand on his head. "Today we are assisting the Haabu Clan in their coup d'état against Hakkin. Also Hakkin will be forming an alliance with your former village Ryūgakure." said Hari. Kane took a seat, on his nimbus of sand. He looked at the speaking man, with the slightest of thought. "Ryūgakure? Are you serious dude? Omega, isn't there by himself. He has his younger brother Sigma Uchiha, as well as Asura Uzumaki. This won't be as easy as you guys are making it seem." Kane placed his hand on his hair. "You guys sure do pick the worst days to do things. So who am I teamed with?" "We are working together, and don't worry about Omega, our job is to give support to the clan. Meanwhile we have two men on the inside that will join up with us later." said Hari as he opened up a portal. "You guys make everything sound so easy." Kane, stood up, and his sand vanished from under him, unlimatelt wrapping around him instead, layering as a Armour. "I'm going to die today." She joked, stepping through the portal. "Kane, are you sure you can follow through with this?" Stated a demonic voice in his head. "Of course. Girisha's Secrets, wouldn't lead me here if it wasn't for this." Kane stepped through fully, peering into the shinobi world. "So where should we start." The Attack "Lord Suppai everything is ready for the assault." said a Haabu clan member."Good now all that's left is our associates." said Suppai as a portal opened behind him."Lord Suppai, the Kuroiryuu have come to aid you." said Hair as he and Kane bowed to the clan leader."Good, Hari I want you and a small group to attack the academy take them as hostages. Kane and my apprentice will head for the ANBU building take out as many of them as you can. I have already told your spy to take out Tsume Yajuu, and I will take out the Uchiha." said Suppai. Kane stepped through the portal, and faced a group of men. He looked as his partner bowed to the man, and made no movements that followed. "I bow, to no man." Kane stated, resetting himself onto his nimbus of sand. "I love our group, I honestly do. But taking children? That's low, and by low, I mean low." Kane flip pants ways showed no sign if letting up. " !" Kane smashed his hands into the ground, and a cloud of smoke appeared. From it, emerged Shibuki. "Shibuki, we will be needing you for this." The man referred to as Shibuki looked around, "Just know, you'll owe me latter." Shibuki responded, creating a nimbus of his own. "Lead the way." He stated. Meanwhile inside the Hakkinkage's office, the two men had begun to discuss the terms of the alliance."So what do you say Omega-sama, the terms of the alliance are fair in my opinion we will give support and begin trade between our two villages." said Sen as Hiroko Aburame stood beside him along with Fuchi Ryou. Omega placed his chin on his hands, "Of course, a alliance it is." Omega stated leaning back, placing his left hand on Asura's shoulder. "I have a feeling something isn't right. Where is Sigma?" He thought proceeding thought with his actions. "Please, let's start this ASAP." Suddenly a large explosion went off shaking the building."What on earth." said Fuchi as he looked out the window."Sen-sama, the Habbu clan are attacking!" said Fuchi in disbelief. "Hiroko alert the ANBU at once. Fuchi you gather the Ryou, Yajuu and Susumu clans at the village square and prepare for a counter attack." said Sen as he activated his Sharingan. "Yes sir." said Both Hiroko and Fuchi as they vanished from the room. "You stay right were you are Sen." said Suppai as he walked into the office." "Lord Suppai, there you are you need to call off your people something is wrong wiht them." said Sen. "Am afraid that won't be happening."Water Release: Great Waterball Technique." said Suppai as a large ball of water came towrads the Uchiha. Sen quickly pulled out the Shichiseiken cutting the water ball in two. Hakkin Vs Habbu "May I have everyone's attention." said Kawarama to the members of the Hakkin ANBU."We are under attack by the Haabu clan, we don't know their motive but it is possible they have allied with the Kuroiryuu. We are going to lead a counterattack with these individuals. Haibun, Uchuu, Fuchi Ryou and myself. I and Haibun will carry out the main assault, Fuchi you escort the civilians to the safe house, and Uchuu you and Hinote search for any Kuroiryuu members." said Kawaram as he finished speaking about his plan. Fuchi's Squad "Follow us. we will escort you too the safe house." said Fuchi as he and three ANBU lead the people to safety."Are there any wounded?" asked Fuchi."No sir all the citizens are unharmed." siad the ANBU member."Good the acedemy will be safe with Hara there."I hope you now what you are doing Kawarama-sama." siad fuchi as he went inside the safe house along with the civilians. Haibun's Squad Mean while on the other side of Hakkin, Haibun and Kawarama lead the counterattack on the Habbu clan, ANBU memebers of clashed with the Habbu."Try not to kill any of them." said Kawarama."I'll try. Steel Release: Metallic Tsunami." said Haibun as a large wave of steel came crashing on the Habuu. "Well done just what i would expect from a Hakkingakure shinobi." said a hooded figure."Kawarama-san, that blakc cloak he's a member of Kuroiryuu." said Haibun as he stood next to Kawarama."I'll take care of him you and the others handle things here." said Kawarama."You got it Kawarama-san." said Haibun. "Shall we said the hooded figure as he opened portal and walked inside it. Kawarama ran after the figure into the portal. Tsume vs Kidachi "My lady please you have to rest the poison hasn't been fully extracted yet." said Kidachi."I don't care my village is in danger, i cant just sit here and do nothing." said Tsume as she stood up from her bed shocking Kidachi."Who knew she had this much strength" thought Kidachi as he smirked and began to laugh. Tsume looked back at the laughing Kidachi in confusion."Taking you out will be more fun then i thought." said Kidachi as he pulled out a scalpel and stabbed Tsume in the back."You should never let your guard down, you taught me that Tsume-san." said Kidachi. Tsume smirked as she crumbled into rocks. Tsume pulled out her blade."Do you take me for a fool. I knew something was wrong the moment you walked in, now tell me what is going on here." angrily said Tsume as she pointed the blade at Kidachi's throat."I should have known not to underestimate you." said Kidachi as as he dispersed into smoke."Will meet again." said Kidachi as he hoped out the window, landing onto a near by tree branch."Not it's time fro my real job to begin." said Kidachi as he made his way to the village. Kawarama vs Hari Kawarama walked out of the portal leading him into the forest."He's trying to lure me away from the village, I'll just have to put my faith in Haibun." thought Kawarama."Your name has stretched far and wide, Kibin would have loved to have your DNA, oh well." said the figure."What have you done to the Haabu clan, why are they attacking us." asked Kawarama. The figure stood silent with Kawarma standing acroos from him. The silence of the forest made the are calm and peaceful."Fine, I'll take the information by force." said Kawaram as he activated his sharingan. The figure removed his hood, revealing himself to be Hari."Bring it." said Hari. Kawara, dashed at Hari with incredible speed , creating a Rasengan. Uchuu & Hinote vs Kane Sen & Omega vs Suppai Omega watched as Suppai sent out a water ball like appendage at Sen. Omega quickly pushed his seat back. What was his plan? Omega was one to jump instantly into battles, and one since the attack was against him, he could take advantage. However, Sigma held him back. Sigma's Sharingan glowed, red showing its graceful appearance. He pulled his Gunbai from his back, and swing it releasing a violent wind. Asura leaped into the air, it was his aerobatic capabilities exceeded even that of Sigma. He held his hands out infront of himself, "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique" the words flowed from his mouth as the cubic shape found itself around Suppai. As Asura cloesed the cube around his dust filled, the room."Well that's over." said Sen. "Don't be so sure." said Suppai with a shield shrouded around his body. Suppai channeled his Green Lightning around his body. and created tiger. The tiger pounced at Asura knocking him out. Sigma pulled his Gunbai back, and his Sharingan, began to follow the tigers steps, basically predicting them before they were made. Sigma's Gunbai drifted from his hand, heading at Asura. It wrapped in front of Asura, and Sigma pulled him to the side, dodging the tiger's attack. Sigma leaped back. "Asura I know it is in your best intrust to protect Omega, but here you will only get in the way. Suppai is using you too distract us, don't worry as a fellow Uchiha I will protect my clansmen." said Sen as he smiled at Asura. Asura glared as if he were being mocked. "Hmph, you under achiever." Asura remarks, leaping into the air, he looked at the man, and his movement was short. Sigma looked at him, and his three tomoe Sharingan took the form of his eternal eyes. Glarring at Suppai, Sigma's eyes glowed, and from them he "Amaterasu." Suppai levitated off the ground dogging the attack."You pathetic Uchiha, always attacing in numbers you like dogs." said Suppai. "You speak so recklessly about the Uchiha..." Sigma states, taking a deep breathe, his hatred had now boiled over the pot, as his curse had grown larger. Sigma simply swung his arm, and as he did light showered over Suppai. Asura's own Rinnegan took form, and as he did channeled his chakra through the Asura Path. His arm transformed into a mechanized gun-like weapon, and it blasted out at Suppai. Suppai landed on the ground and quickly used the Lightning Release: Yata Wall blocking both attakc and sending them both back coating them in electricity. Aftermath